


Its Hard to Be Right (When You Want To Be Wrong)

by orphan_account



Series: Home is You [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Infantilism, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Jared is still a beautiful boy.</p><p>An 'Home is You' timestamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Hard to Be Right (When You Want To Be Wrong)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

 

All in all, Jared is still a beautiful boy.

The problem – and how they didn’t realize it was a problem – you see, was that Jared Padalecki was and always would be a beautiful boy. 

It occurred to Jensen on a late Saturday night, with Jared sitting cross-legged at the end of their bed, avidly watching some Ocean documentary that Misha had insisted they watch together. Misha himself was conspicuously absent at the moment, making that all-natural unsalted popcorn that he loved so much. That left Jensen, watching Jared with much more interest than he would watch some fish stories on TV.

Jared had settled into his new life rather gracefully. He was a gentle, quiet thing – often clingy and curious. He smiled often, though rarely enough for him to show his dimples and he spoke very little and often not unless he was prompted to. He was their sweet, little (big , though) boy and Jensen really couldn’t be more happy with him. They were raising him with all the love and tender care that he hadn’t received the last few years with his family, and though it took a while – he truly seemed to appreciate what they had done for him.

It had been nearly a year and a half that he had lived with them and they had settled into a comfortable routine. Misha was still staying at home and writing books, having fallen in love with the stay-at-home dad life. While Jensen went to work everyday – content knowing that his baby and his now husband were safe and happy at home.

However it recently occurred to him on these days that he had off and had time to spend with his family, that uncertainty was in their future. Jared – while adorable, and sweet – was growing and it was becoming clear that he would one day be a very handsome man. And while that was not necessarily a bad thing – it worried Jensen more than anything. 

There would come a day when he was no longer their ‘little boy’. He would be an adult, but still their son and he knew when that time came they would have a hard time letting go of him. It was never intended for Jared to be kept a baby for the rest of his life, that would be unreasonable – but they could give him a few good years a nurturing and upbringing, slowing imbuing him with knowledge along the way. Eventually he would go back to college again – and that’s where the trouble would start. 

Jensen couldn’t imagine Jared taking on the world at large, finding a husband to settle down with and adopt children. It scared the wits out of him like it would any Father, even more so because of what they had done to Jared and how they planned on raising him. No one but he and Misha would truly understand the depths of Jared’s behaviors and particularities. And anyone Jared tried to tell about his upbringing would probably have him committed.

The best thing for Jared was to have him remain with them – even when he was an ‘adult’. But to deny him romantic love and intimacy would be cruel on their part.

It was a problem that made Jensen’s head hurt and his heart heavy. But much as he tried not to think about it, the topic always came back when he was looking at his beautiful boy. And he would worry and fret to himself, not even telling Misha of his concerns. His husband seemed so blissfully happy with their current life that Jensen refused to spoil it with his worries about the future.

“You’ve got that look on your face again, dear.” Misha’s amused voice was suddenly next to him. “And don’t try to deny it – I’ve seen it more than once.” 

Despite that, Jensen tried to mask his worry with a disgruntled look at the bowl of popcorn Misha had in his hands. “I can’t believe you actually eat this stuff. “

Misha rolled his eyes and sat next to him, popcorn bowl tucked in his lap. “Don’t even act like you don’t eat it. Besides, Jared loves it, don’t you baby boy?” 

At that Jared turned away from tv with a soft smile on his face – infinitely happy to here his name called. His eyes immediately snapped to the bowl in Misha’s lap and he gave a happy sort of ‘churr’-ing sound before scooting over to hover over the bowl.

“Popcorn, please?” His voice was soft, and sweet – eyes imploring as he looked up at Misha. Misha’s heart almost melted at the shear look of devotion on the boy’s face and he nodded. “One handful for now, and don’t eat it all in on go.”

Jared nodded and greedily dug his hands into the bowl, displacing several pieces and having trouble keeping what he could grasp from slipping through his fingers. With a soft “thanks”, he went back to the foot of the bed and ate his popcorn slowly, but eagerly. 

“Loves it.” Misha said proudly as he began to pick up and eat the pieces that fell onto the bed. “And don’t change the subject. I’m a professional after all.”

Jensen rolled his eyes and sighed, kissing the side of Misha’s head, eyes trained on Jared. “Its nothing. Just me thinking too much.” 

“No such thing.” Misha asserted, following Jensen’s gaze. “Ah, is it…?” He tilted his head in Jared’s direction. “Something we need to talk about later?”

“Uh, not really its…” Jensen ran a hand through his hair. “I guess I can tell you later.” 

Misha ‘hmm-ed’ gently, but made no further comment on it, content to lean across Jensen, alternating between watching Jared and the sea creatures on the screen.

The show ran for another hour or so, and as the credits rolled, Jared had slid up the bed, half laying over Jensen’s lap with his head on Misha’s thigh. His eyes were gently drooping and he yawned audibly, obviously tuckered out. It was nearing 10:30 after all, far past his bedtime – and no doubt it was a struggle for him to stay awake.

“Can you get him into bed? I’ll clean up the popcorn.” Misha whispered to Jensen, running a hand through Jared’s silky brown hair. He gently lifted Jared’s head and took the bowl, swept any extra crumbs into it and then padded downstairs to the kitchen.

“C’mon Jared.” Jensen gently urged the boy into a sitting position, then got up and beckoned for him. “Lets go, baby boy. Its time for bed.”

Jared yawned again, his whole body shuddering with effort and he blinked drowsily up at Jensen with a frown. Shaking his head, Jared flopped back down onto the bed and buried his face in Jensen’s pillow – making it obvious that he was going to make himself right at home.

“Jared…” Jensen said warningly, reaching out to pull him up again. But then the young man turned those cat-like, hazel eyes on him and he knew he was beat. At least four days out of seven, Jared managed to worm his way into their bed with a combination of tears, stubbornness and his irresistible eyes. Jensen was too tired to put his foot down tonight and instead he rolled Jared over so that he was in the middle of the bed, and then pulled the blanket and sheet over him. 

A small smile appeared on Jared’s face, and Jensen’s heart immediately melted. Unable to resist, he smiled back and sighed. “You’re such a spoiled thing.” 

Jared still smiled at him and then reached up with on hand, beckoning for Jensen to come closer. Leaning over, Jensen delivered a soft kiss to Jared forehead, then one to his nose for good measure. The boy seemed pleased enough by the display and closed his eyes, bringing his hand to curl next to his head as he drifted to sleep. 

Turning off the TV and one of the bedside lamps, he quietly left the room to join Misha downstairs. It was truly a testament to how far they had come, that he could leave Jared unattended in their room and not be afraid that he would try to escape. He liked to think it meant Jared was happy with them – that he truly appreciated all they had done for him. He had ran away from his old family when they hadn’t loved him like they should have – but he had yet to try and run away from him and Misha. It was that thought that inspired Jensen when he had rough days at work or when Jared was having one of his rare episodes.

He found Misha in the kitchen pulling out two mugs from the cupboard as a kettle bubbled quietly on the stove. He should have known that he wouldn’t be able to get out of having this talk – but as awkward as it was, he was relieved that he would finally get it off his chest. He leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen, just quietly watching his husband work – letting himself be content for a brief moment 

“So did you actually manage to get him to _his_ bed this time?” Misha sounded amused as he dropped a teabag into both mugs and turned around.

“He gave my the eyes and I couldn’t.” Jensen admitted easily with a shrug.

“Those eyes were your undoing at the beginning.” Misha said with a smile. Before he could continue, they were interrupted by the shrill whistle of the kettle and Misha deftly turned off the stove and poured water into both mugs. Quickly adding honey, he put a spoon in each and then picked them up and nodded to Jensen. “Lets go sit and talk.”

Jensen nodded and led the way into the living room, slipping onto the couch with a gentle sigh. He wasn’t looking forward to this conversation at all, but it had to be done. He tried to smile as Misha sat next to him and handed him his cup of tea, warning unnecessarily that it was still hot.

“Come on, _husband._ ” Misha prodded gently with a smirk. “Tell me whats got you all twisted up in knots. I thought we had a very good weekend.”

 _That’s just it._ Jensen wanted to say so badly. _It was too good._

But he was afraid he would sound too melodramatic if he put it that way. Misha was more likely to laugh at him than take him seriously. Blowing on his steaming cup of tea, he leaned in toward his husband and tried to explain. “Jared… He.. hes going to have to grow up soon. And I guess I’m just worried.” 

Misha furrowed his brow, but said nothing, instead he just wrapped his arm around Jensen and nodded for to continue. 

“God, Misha. Hes just so beautiful. But we’re going to have to let him grow-up. And I don’t want to, because hes so happy and its perfect. But he can’t stay this way. And when he grows up… Anything could happen to him.” Jensen is nearly choking on his words as he tries to get them out. Hes usually so composed, especially in his line of work. But its been proven several times that when it comes to Jared his emotions get the best of him. “Hes so beautiful Misha, I’m so scared. So fucking scared of him getting hurt.”

“Jen…” Misha sounds a little wounded, and he moves over so they are pressed closer together. “I wish you would have told me this earlier. You can’t keep stuff like that to yourself. You know it weighs on you.” 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” Jensen answered. “You’re in love with our baby. If you could only see your face whenever you look at him. Like a kid on Christmas – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you happier. I didn’t want to ruin that.” 

Misha rolled his eyes. “You think I don’t think about the same thing? Of course things can’t stay like this forever. But just because he grows up doesn’t mean we can’t be there for him. Growing up doesn’t mean he won’t stop needing us.” 

“The thought of him leaving, though. Being with someone else who doesn’t understand him like we do…” The idea made him angry and worried. The whole reason they had taken Jared in was to try and give him a better life where he was loved and cherished. He couldn’t imagine anyone else knowing how to take care of their baby like they did. Grown-up or not.

“No one said it had to be like that.” Misha tilts his chin up and looks him in the eye. His voice is gentle but firm as he continues. “He doesn’t have to leave. In fact I will do anything in my power to keep him from leaving. When we decided to take him in, we made a commitment to love him and cherish him for as long as we lived. And I plan on seeing that through to the end. All it means is that we will have to make adjustments as time goes on.” 

“Adjustments.” Jensen repeated slowly, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Misha’s voice was suddenly brighter and he smiled slowly, leaning in to kiss his husband gently. “Just know that I’ve got it under control. Jared is going to be fine. _We_ are going to be fine.”

Jensen nods, sighing a bit in relief as he sags against his husband. The conversation hadn’t yielded the concrete answers that he was hoping – but its nice to know that everything is out in the open now. That Misha has given their future as much thought as he has. And so far, his husband has been the expert on how to deal with Jared, and Jensen had no reason to distrust him. If Misha says everything will be okay – well then Jensen believes him and will do anything to help him keep their little family together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it subtle, but I'm sure you can figure out Misha's plan for the future. That would basically be the plot to the sequel if I ever got around to writing one. 
> 
> For now though, keep a look out for more timestamps.


End file.
